The Game
by alissa753
Summary: Miley likes Oliver. During a game of Truth or Dare, Miley and Oliver fall in love. ONESHOT. Moliver, slight Lackson.


#76 - Game – Moliver/Lackson OneShot

"You are so headstrong!" I said to Lilly as she was about to dart down to Oliver's house.

"It's my specialty!" She replied happily.

"Can't we just go back to my house?" I asked.

"Only if you promise to tell him by Friday! If you don't, well, I might accidentally let it slip during lunch." She said, smirking.

"Fine!" I said, about to argue, but decided not to, as she might get aggravated and let it slip sooner.

I jogged home while Lilly skateboarded. Now, you might be wondering what Lilly wants me to tell Oliver. It's sorta embarrassing, but I have a crush on him. It's too weird, because he's my best friend, and I don't want to ruin anything. I have no idea how he'll respond, and I'm incredibly nervous. I have no idea what I'm going to do, I can't let Lilly tell him, or maybe I can, maybe if Lilly tells him, he won't believe her, and I'll be off the hook. I really want to take the risk of telling him, but I know I'd regret it if he rejected me. I need some serious help, and Lilly wouldn't be of any help, because she's the kind of person to just say to them, "Hey, I like you." Well, maybe not in those words, but you get the picture-

"Ow!" I said as I jogged into a pole.

"You should have seen yourself, you were totally spaced out, and I was amazed you didn't trip." Lilly said while laughing.

"Oh, ok, whatever, let's just get to my house." I said.

"We're already here." She said in a you-should-have-known-duh voice.

"Hey dad!" I said walking in the door.

"Hey, bud, I made some grilled cheese for lunch if you want some." He said.

"Ok, sure." Lilly said.

"Okay, but we need to hurry before Jackson eats them all." I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." My dad said.

"Why, he's always hungry?" I replied.

"Cooper came over, and I made them about a dozen to take in his room." He said.

"Can Lilly sleepover tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not." He replied.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!" Lilly said, in her usually hyper voice.

"Cooper's sleeping over also, so make sure you don't bug them." He said.

"Dad, are we really the ones you're worried about?" I asked him.

"I still gotta tell you, bud." He said and pulled me into a one armed hug.

After we finished eating, me and Lilly went into my room.

"Hey, Lilly?" I called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Well, since you know who I like, I wanted to know who you liked." I said.

"Ohh, nobody." She replied.

"Lilly, I know you better than that!" Miley said.

"You'll find out later." She said.

"If you don't tell me by morning, I'll tell Jackson and Cooper about Pinkey." Miley said.

Pinkey was Lilly's stuffed monkey. She was, well, pink, and Lilly used to bring it to school all the time when she was little. Now, she just hugs her when she wakes up in the morning.

"Fine. But, you have to give me until we fall asleep." She said, and I nodded knowingly.

Just then, my dad walked in.

"Bud, I'm sorry, but Lilly needs to go home."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I have to leave for a business trip, and I won't be back for a few days." He said.

"Aww, can't she just stay one night?" I asked, adding the puppy dog face.

"No, I made Cooper go home, and Lilly needs to also." He said.

"Bye, Lilly!" I said as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" I asked him curiously.

"Umm, until Friday, you're gonna need to stay home with Jackson. I just went to the grocery store, so you should have enough food. And I gotta leave in 15 minutes." He said all at once.

"Umm, okay. Bye. I love you!"

15 minutes later, he left.

"Miles, call Lilly and Oliver, we're having a sleepover!" Jackson yelled.

"Dad said no!" I said.

"Yeah, he also said eat your broccoli, now, where were we?" he said.

"You're right." Ohmygosh did I just say that? "This could actually be fun." I said.

Two hours later, everyone had arrived, and the girls started a movie, and the boys, they, well, started popcorn.

I and Lilly both took a serving size of popcorn, while the boys each took their own bag. We then plopped on the couch, wondering if the boys would dare sit next to us.

Lilly nudged me with her elbow.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oliver's right there, tell him now! You have a perfect chance!" she said.

"Not now!" I whispered and nudged her back.

The boys soon looked down at us as if asking "Can we sit?".

"Sit down, silly." Lilly said.

Oliver sat in the space between me and Lilly, and boy, was I glad! Then Jackson sat on the side next to Lilly, and the right arm of the couch. And that left Cooper to sit between me and the left arm of the couch.

"I'm bored." Oliver whispered about 5 minutes into the movie.

"Yeah, this is a total chick flick." Jackson agreed.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play a game." Cooper suggested.

"How about Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Everyone agreed rather quickly.

"Let's play strip truth or dare!" Lilly suggested. She always has been the one who has the most nerve.

"Excuse me!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Relax, all you do is either do the challenge, or answer the question, depending whatever you pick, just like regular truth or dare. The catch is, if you don't want to do a dare, you have to take of an item of clothing. The other catch is that is you have no more clothes to take off, and don't want to do the dare or truth, you have to streak the street." Lilly said as if it was nothing.

Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first.

After playing a few rounds of RPS, Lilly got to go first.

"Miley, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, who do you like?"

"Buh-bye sock!" I said.

"Cooper, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Amy" he said, embarrassed.

"Jackson, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How many times have you kissed a girl?"

"Uhh, umm, yeah." He said, and then removed his shirt. (He had no socks)

"Oliver?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first crush?"

"Umm, Mi-mi-ley." He said.

I opened my mouth in shock, but closed it as soon as he looked my way.

"Lilly?"

"Normally, I would say Dare, but I don't want to break the Truth round thing. So, truth."

"Okay, who do you like?"

"Somebody." She said while removing her shirt, she had a cami under it.

"Okay, Miley"

"Tru-Dare"

"Okay, then. I dare you to kiss Oliver."

"A-Alright."

I walked on my knees over to Oliver, I was about to close my eyes, then,

"Wait! There's a catch!"

"Why does everything have to have a catch?"

"You have to kiss each other passionately!"

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Nope, Go!" she said.

I closed my eyes and leaned in. Before I knew it, our lips had met. I started kissing, and he started kissing back. I was surprised, actually. I put my hands on his cheeks, and he put his around my waist. After a while, it had turned into an entire make-out session. When we finally came up for air, everyone was staring at us as if they've never seen anyone kiss before.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your turn." Lilly replied.

After many hours and rounds, each of the boys were in only boxers, I had my cami, bra and underwear, Lilly had only her cami and underwear (she had taken her bra off from under). It was Lilly's turn.

"Miley?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to skinny dip in your neighbor's pool."

"Um, yeah, no." I said while removing my cami.

"Lilly?"

"Wow, I think I'd rather have truth after that dare."

"Who do you like?"

"Um. Well. Ja-Ja-Ja-Jack-Jackson."

"Miley?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go outside, strip, and then come back in here and pose for us, and spin around a few times." She said smirking.

"What!?" I asked.

"You heard me" she said, smirking again.

"Fine"

"You're actually going to do it?" she asked surprised.

"Well, it's better that sitting here for the rest of the game in only underwear." I said.

I walked outside and stripped. I was so mad at Lilly! She was going to pay!

I walked in, and posed like Hannah Montana. Then spun around twice, and ran back outside and put my clothes, well undergarments, back on. I walked in, and they were laughing hysterically.

"Very mature" I screamed.

"Sorry, your turn." Lilly said.

"Jackson, I dare you to put your boxers on your head, and keep them there for the rest of the game" I said.

"I'd rather just take them off than keep them on my head" He said, and lay down before removing his boxers.

"Oliver, If you love Miley, like as a girlfriend, I dare you to strip with her, but if you don't, I dare you to prank call the girl you like."

"Uhh Miley?" Oliver said.

"You love me, Oliver?" I asked. I must say, I was surprised, and also very happy and excited. I get to strip with him, although I'm not thrilled for everyone else to see me again.

"Sorta" he said.

"Okay, then, I guess. Let's um, start, I guess." I said nervously.

Oliver and me hugged, and while we were hugging, he grabbed the back of my bra and started to unhook it. I got the hint, and put my hand down his boxers, and started removing them, inch by inch, until, suddenly we had both stripped.

"Turn around and face us!" Lilly said.

I turned around, but I was too shy to look at them, so I looked at Oliver, and, well, apparently he was nervous too, because he was looking at me. He looked down and his mouth dropped, he apparently forgot I had no clothes. I looked down at him, and then looked up at his face. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into a passionate kiss. When that was over, I had suddenly realized that they had been looking at us for about 7 minutes now.

There was plenty more truth and dare, it went on for hours. Nobody wanted to streak the street, so every dare was taken, well pretty much, until Jackson was dared to sleep with Lilly, in which case, even though throughout the game, they found out they loved each other, just weren't ready for that yet.


End file.
